An Insecticon And His Queen 2: Bugs Right
by Starart132
Summary: Sequel to An Insecticon and his queen. Hercules started his second week as an Autobot. Problems started once Cybertronians came back on Cybertron and wants the Insecticon out of Cybertron. Hercules and the Insecticons must fight to have their right to live on their home planet. Can the autobot stopped the crisis before the worse happened or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1: The calm

**An Insecticon And His Queen: Bugs Right**

**Chapter 1: The calm**

Hercules started his second week as a new Autobot. He walked by the side of his queen, Arcee.

Hercules looked like any regular Insecticon, but compare to the first time Arcee met him, he didn't have any dent on his helm anymore, his optic was radiating with joy. Another difference that separated him from regular Insecticon was his autobot insignia on his chestplate, always cleaned and sometimes shining when he cleaned it too much and blinded the other autobots. Knock Out felt one time at a cliff with dents all over his body and scratched paint.

Back to the present, Hercules and Arcee picked their regular energon of the morning and walked slowly. Hercules finished his energon cube and passed near Bumblebee. They nodded at each other's while continuing on their track.

"What do we have today my queen?" Hercules asked.

Arcee gave a small glare before replying: "We have no mission today. The space port is done and as you know, today's the last day before Cybertron starts to be repopulated."

"That's good," Hercules said joyfully. Hercules put his claw on his chin and said: "You know, I realised that no Insecticon ever lived on Cybertron during the golden age you've talked about."

"It wasn't perfect. Megatron started the civil war because the Golden age has a lot of flaws and one of them was the cast system. I hope that we will learn our lessons and the mistakes...don't repeat again," Arcee said. She dropped her helm and closed her optics: "Cybertron cannot live another civil war. It's a miracle Cybertron is restored and Primus is awake again."

"My- Arcee. If it wasn't from the war, the Insecticons wouldn't exist. I wouldn't exist. I'm...I'm glad it happened. Because I'm online, I have a spark and I met you and the autobot," Hercules said looking at his queen. He then gasped and moved his servo: "Don't take it badly! I mean...I know you lose your two partners because of the war and a lot of friends, but not everything was bad and-" Hercules forced himself not to talk anymore.

Arcee gave a small sad smile and replied: "I wouldn't know who Tailgate and Cliffjumper were if it wasn't from the Civil war. I don't know who I would have been if the war never occurred. One thing I'm sure off; the war would happen anyway."

"Sorry for bringing this," Hercules said.

"You don't have to be. It's true there are good things that happened because of the Civil war. I just hope what everything that will happen from now on will be better than before the Civil war. If everything returns to normal, the Civil war and Optimus sacrifice will be meaningless."

"If it makes you happy M- Arcee, I'll make sure it will be better than before," Hercules replied.

"You alone can't do everything," Arcee replied before chuckling with a smile.

Hercules was happy that his queen was feeling better. They heard someone running at their direction and Hercules knew who it was. He smiled and turned around.

"Hi Tek," Hercules said.

"Buddy!" Tek the vehicon shouted before hugging the Insecticon.

Hercules hugged the vehicon back.

"You know you're a little too much excited," Arcee commented as they laughed together.

"Sorry," Tek replied joyfully. "After being almost offline, I can't stop myself at containing my jog to still be online with my best friend."

"Yup," Hercules replied before they gave a bro fist.

Arcee vented as she heard them planning their day, now that they knew nothing important would happen.

"Maybe we should play logging after I finish drinking my energon," Tek suggested.

"Maybe we should explore everything that's been repaired," Hercules suggested.

"You mean-" Hercules nodded before Tek asked what he meant. "Oh yeah! We will have a nice flight."

"Do you want to come with us my- Arcee?" Hercules asked.

Arcee thought about it and replied: "Alright. I have nothing else to do and I'm curious to see the result. Also...You can stop hugging each other's."

Hercules and Tek watched each other's and notice it was the case. They let go of each other's and giggled.

"One week as an autobot and you act a little like a sparkling," Arcee commented.

They reached the command room and saw Ultra Magnus working as usual.

"You three. How are you doing?" Ultra Magnus asked with a smile.

"Everything is fine. Do you have a mission for us?" Arcee asked.

"No. There is no mission for you today autobot. Hercules; are you ready for tomorrow?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"You are talking about the coming of the Cybertronian?" Hercules asked.

"Yes. I want to know if you are ready for tomorrow. You are one of us and I have to make sure nothing bad will happen to you. I received not long ago a few things: The majority of them are Autobot and neutrals, only a small minority were decepticons until they received the message from Megatron," Ultra Magnus resumed.

"So...A lot of them will hold some grudge against the Insecticons," Arcee commented.

"How can you have a grudge against an Insecticon?" Tek asked.

"Some of my kinds hurt a lot of autobots and neutrals, maybe even consumed them like Scrapheap," Hercules replied.

"So you listened to me back then," Ultra Magnus said.

"I can't disappoint the autobots and my q- Arcee," Hercules replied.

Ultra Magnus nodded with a smile: "What are you going to do today?"

"Since we don't have mission, my buddy suggested that we watched the town from the air," Tek said joyfully.

"That's good for you. I have to enter in communication with Predaking and warned the predakons about the coming of the cybertronians. I heard Predaking found a mate recently," Ultra Magnus commented.

"A mate?" Arcee asked.

"Yes. There were three other creations made by Shockwave and love was in the air it seems," Ultra Magnus said.

"What happened to my creator?" Hercules asked curiously.

"He lived with the predakons from now on. His logic told him he cannot be arrested by us and faced offline sentence. So he remained with his...Sparkings," Ultra Magnus answered.

"Who's Predaking mate?" Tek asked.

"She had two designations, the real one and the usual one. Predaking only said the usual one: Predaqueen, but that's not her real designation. The predakons and Shockwave said nothing about it. Anyway, I won't stop you any longer," Ultra Magnus said.

"We are going now Ultra Magnus," Arcee replied.

"Alright," Ultra Magnus said.

The trio walked away outside the base; when they were outside, Hercules transformed into a Hercules Beetle. Arcee and Tek climbed on his back.

"Hang on," Hercules said.

He deployed his wings and flew in the sky of Cybertron. The group watched the restauration advancing well. The Space port was ready for the ship to come back. It was a giant building with seven platforms where around seven spaceships could land and let their passenger walking out safely. Flyers could just fly from the platforms while the grounders must take the accursed transportation even invented in the universe, a **slow elevator**.

"The vehicons did a great job on it," Arcee commented with a smile.

"I helped them," Hercules said proudly.

"True," Arcee agreed.

"You know. After seeing Earth, you don't look at Cybertron the same way. Compare to Earth, Cybertron looks a little...dull," Tek commented. "I don't mean it's bad, but it's less colorful and everything is just metal while on Earth, everything was alive."

Hercules listened to him without understanding what he said. He never went to Earth.

"True. Everything was alive, but this planet is extremely deadly for their habitants. We live by consuming energon, but they live by consuming other lives," Arcee told him.

"What?! They kill each other's to live?!" Tek shouted surprised.

"You didn't know?" Arcee said.

"Not a thing. I rather have a dull planet than one like Earth," Tek said.

"Wait...If they consume each other's...How come there's still life?" Hercules asked, trying not to fall behind.

"They multiply. The more one species dies, the more they multiply. That's why my partner said that humans usually have one kid at the time," Arcee said.

"Euh...Ooookay," Hercules said.

"You don't get it right buddy?" Tek asked.

"Not a single thing. Maybe I should visit the planet one day," Hercules said.

"I wish I could return there eventually," Arcee agreed.

"It's about your partner?" Hercules asked.

"Yes," Arcee replied.

"Then let me come with you m- Arcee," Hercules said.

Arcee didn't answer. She wasn't sure how anyone would take that on Earth and she knew Hercules was clumsy. He caused a lot of accident with injury before. The only type on accident he didn't cause right now was a diplomatic one, but that might happen tomorrow.

"We'll see," Arcee replied unsure.

Hercules nodded and looked down. He saw half of the city was restored, but it was only the beginning. Most of the buildings were habitation for Cybertronian citizen. Nothing was made for distracting or for socialisation, but it was only the beginning of the restauration.

"It's starting to feel alive, although there is no one yet," Hercules commented.

"That will be tomorrow," Arcee replied.

"How are you feeling about it?" Tek asked.

"I'm excited about it," Hercules replied. His voice was a little shaky.

"That's not really the case," Arcee noticed.

Hercules dropped his head and vented: "A little afraid m- Arcee. Ultra Magnus said that they might hate me because I'm an Insecticon. I'm worried for another thing too. I thought about the others."

"The others?" Tek asked.

"The Insecticons of Kaon. I'm wondering if everything will be fine for them. I know Shellshock tried to offline us, but Titan isn't bad," Hercules answered.

"I'm sure Ultra Magnus can deal with the situation. The majority of the new comers are autobots or neutrals. There are not a lot of them that originate from Kaon," Arcee replied.

"I pray the Allspark it's the case," Hercules replied. "If it's not the case...I might be the last of my kind, unless more of them are around the rest of the universe."

"Enough depressing Hercules! You are not alone!" Tek shouted and hit the Insecticon flank.

Hercules grunted painfully when the vehicon hit right on his pain receptor.

"Sorry. I didn't want to hurt you buddy." He said nothing for a minute until he said: "Once we landed, let's play a video game the autobots brought back from Earth!" Tek shouted.

"We'll play Dance Dance Super Nova! WHA-LA-LA-LA!" Hercules shouted cheerfully and already over his worries.

Arcee put her servo on her front plate just at the thought of an Insecticon trying to dance. She tried not thinking about it or her processor and her spark might explode. Even so, Arcee smiled when the Insecticon was joyful.

She noticed it and realised she grew more attached to him than expected. She was happy when he was happy. She never expected Hercules to make her smile, but he did without really trying.

After their tour, they returned to base. Once the passengers climbed down from Hercules back, he returned to his bipedal form. He followed Tek at the "Playroom". Arcee took a last glance and regretted it. Hercules scratched his arf as he walked away.

Arcee walked in the command room and noticed that Ultra Magnus was absent.

"He must be meeting Predaking and his mate right now," she told herself.

She didn't have anything else to do in the base and she didn't want to see Hercules dancing.

"-This is Tek. We need a medic. Bumblebee seriously glitch and is currently speaking in circles: The horror.-"

"-This is Knock Out. I'm coming.-"

Arcee sighted: "Let me guess. Bumblebee says Hercules dancing?"

"-How do you know?-" Tek asked surprised.

"Lucky guess," Arcee replied.

"-Glitching over a dance...Well...Since it's an Insecticon it's possible,-" Knock Out replied.

"-I can hear you! That hurt my feelings.-" Hercules whined over the comlink. There wasn't any sound, so Arcee guessed he stopped dancing.

"-He was about to beat the highest score in one of the hardest dance.-" Tek replied.

"Okay. I'm going to let Knock Out handle the situation. I have something else to do," Arcee said.

"-Okay.-" Tek replied.

Arcee cut the communication and chuckled, imagining Bumblebee on the ground saying the horror. She recovered and needed another energon cube.

Except for that, the rest of the day was calm and Bumblebee recovered just in time...To recharge.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the first chapter of a new adventure for Hercules and Arcee.

Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Storm.

The story of Predaking and his mate will be in a side story. It's only mentioned right now.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Storm

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Storm**

It was the morning and everybot of the base were getting ready to greet the first cybertronians returning to their home planet. Arcee drank her energon cube slowly. She was a little nervous at the thought of seeing other cybertronian and also a little nervous. She was wondering how they will react when they cross Hercules. Will everything be fine, would Hercules caused trouble or, what she feared the most, would they hurt Hercules in any ways.

Arcee shook her helm. She realised her worst case scenario was the cybertronians action to Hercules and not the Insecticon causing trouble. _It's probably because I know Hercules and not the other cybertronians. _Arcee thought.

Knock Out walked at her direction and glared at her: "Where's my buffer?"

Arcee tilt her helm as she finished her energon cube: "I don't know where it is. I don't care about it."

"I need to buff myself. They are coming soon. Look at my shoulder plate. There's an imperfection on it," Knock Out said showing his shoulder plate.

Arcee rolled her optics and didn't even look at it: "I don't know. There's no one like you, so no one had a reason to take it."

"I'm sure someone steals it!" Knock Out shouted. He looked around and noticed something. "Where's Hercules?"

"Hercules? He said he's showering himself and buffing his plates so he'll be presentable for the newcomers," Arcee replied.

"You said...Buffing his plate?" Knock Out asked with his mouthplate opening full. He grunted before grabbing Arcee shoulder plate: "He's in the cleaning room right now?"

"Ye-" Arcee realised Hercules might be the culprit. _He's in trouble._

"HERCULES!" Knock Out screamed dashing at the cleaning room, leaving only smoke behind him.

Arcee ran after him, trying to control the damage.

"Wha-la-la-la!" Hercules sang/screamed while taking a shower.

His body was covered with bubble as he made sure he cleaned everything on his body. He took out any trace of dirt coming from his plates. He looked at a mirror and checked his reflection and saw nothing wrong with his body. He then cleaned his body from the soap. He rinsed his body and his body shined.

"Perfect. Nothing like an intense washing to look presentable. My queen will be proud of me," Hercules said with a smile.

He took a buffer and started buffing his plates to look even more perfect and prettier.

"Buffing tickles," Hercules commented.

"HERCULES!" the Insecticon heard screaming.

The Insecticon wondered who screamed, but he recognised the voice after a few seconds. He gasped and looked at the buffer in his servo.

"Oh Oh!" he said. He looked around and tried to find a way to hide the buffer, but couldn't find anything. He looked at the buffer and put it on the ground before running away from the cleaning room and hiding from the infuriated medic.

Knock Out and Arcee entered in the Cleaning room and looked around.

"Where are you Insecticon?!" Knock Out shouted. He looked on the floor and recognised the object. "MY BUFFER!"

Arcee was glad the Insecticon wasn't there.

"I hate you Insecticon!" Knock Out shouted. He looked at his buffer and wasn't damage. It was warm, proving that the Insecticon recently used it. _I'm going to clean my buffer. I'm sure Hercules buffed his stupid arf. I don't want a part of his arf on me. _Knock Out said: "Tell this idiot to never touch my stuff again! Especially without my permission!"

"I will warn him about it when I see him Knock Out. Just chill. Hercules has a lot of pressure on him and wants to be perfect. He knows they might hate him and tries to look acceptable," Arcee replied.

Knock Out grunted and glared at Arcee, but he said: "True. That doesn't change a thing!" He walked away and didn't try chasing Hercules.

Arcee sighted and wondered where Hercules could be hiding. She knew where and walked in her room. She looked on the ceiling and a giant robot rhinoceros beetle was there. She crossed her arms and waited for the Insecticon to come down. Hercules and Arcee knew each other's enough to know their body language. Arcee tapped her arm plate with her servo and Hercules jumped down and turned into his biped form. He bowed his head and evaded optic contact with those of Arcee.

"I'm sorry my q- Arcee. I borrow the buffer. I wanted to be perfectly clean for the moment the cybertronians come back," Hercules said. He scratched the ground with his right leg and twisted it nervously.

"I know you took something without permission again. Knock Out spares you this time. You seem to forget what I told you right?" Arcee asked with a small smirk.

"You told me that I should never borrow things without permission. But I'm an autobot now, we all share the same thing," Hercules said.

"We are not Insecticon. We don't share everything we have," Arcee replied.

Hercules nodded and walked closer to his queen: "When are the Cybertronian coming back?"

"Soon. Don't try to distract me Hercules. Don't borrow anything again without permission and especially anything coming from the medics," Arcee said.

"I won't do it again," Hercules replied.

Arcee punched the shoulder of the Insecticon and said: "You better learn your lesson this time. Knock Out might ask Ultra Magnus to put you in a cell just to be sure you learn your lesson. If it's the case, I cannot help you."

"I won't do it again," Hercules replied loudly.

"Good. Now we-" Arcee was cut by a message.

"-This is Ultra Magnus. Our radar detected the first spaceship. Everyone come to the Space Port. Everyone come to the command room. We will prepare to greet them.-"

"Let's go," Arcee said.

The duo marched at the direction of the command room. Tek joined them and the vehicon hugged Hercules like always before they continued. In the command room, every autobot were present and Knock Out. They waited for Ultra Magnus to start talking.

He didn't make them wait for long: "Welcome everyone. Today is a great day for Cybertron and for cybertronian. Soon, the population will officially come back home." Ultra Magnus put his fingers on his chin plate and looked at everyone. It was clear he didn't prepare a speech for them. It was normal since he was busy trying to prepare everything, verifying the repairs, the energon supplies, the predacons so they won't attack the new comers, dividing the territories and the vehicons. The last thing was that he was a powerful warrior with great leadership, but that doesn't include speech ability like Optimus: "Cybertron will face a new age in which we will all work together to finish the restoration of our planet. We have still great hardship to come. The war might be over, but autobots and neutrals will want justice against the decepticons and it is possible that riot will occurred against the decepticons who came back to Cybertron. We will have to face hatred, possible racism, and so many possibilities my processor couldn't imagine."

The others were silent and knew what he meant, even Hercules who been talked often about it.

"Cybertron might be restored, but we need to make sure our spark heals from the scars caused by the war and doesn't give in," Ultra Magnus said. "Difficult times are coming, but we have to face it and pass over it," he concluded by nodding at them and looked at Ratchet: "Bridge us to the Space port."

Ratchet opened the bridge and the group entered in it, except Arcee, Hercules and Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus. Are you sure it's the best idea for Hercules to come with us?" Arcee asked.

"Yes. They need to know who's among us. Hercules is an autobot and he's under every autobots protection," he replied.

Arcee nodded quietly and Ultra Magnus entered in the bridge. Arcee looked at Hercules and said: "You know what you shouldn't do right?"

"Yes my queen. I will not scratch my arf in public even if it itches a lot, I will not do my wha-la-la-la-la scream, I will not dance in public, I will not try to appear aggressive and I won't react or attack anyone who insultes me," Hercules replied.

"You forgot one thing," Arcee added.

Hercules vented for a few seconds, he stopped when Ratchet showed his wrench: "I must call you Arcee and not almost slip the word queen."

Arcee smiled: "Good. Hang in there."

Hercules nodded and passed through the bridge.

Ratchet closed it and sighted: "What trouble will this Insecticon caused?"

* * *

The autobots and Knock Out were all stand at attention near the elevator at the top of the spaceport. They could see in the sky the first spaceship coming back to his home planet.

Hercules raised his chestplate and put his servo behind his back. Tek stood on his left and Arcee on his right. They didn't have to wait long before it reached the platform.

"My q- Arcee. Do you know anyone in this spaceship?" Hercules asked.

"Not really. I only heard about one Autobot. His designation is Rodimus. I'm not sure if he's in the ship right now," Arcee answered.

"Good," Hercules replied.

"Also, be careful when you say my name," Arcee warned him.

"They are not here yet my queen," Hercules whispered.

Arcee hit his tank lightly and the Insecticon chuckled. They returned to their position when Ultra Magnus looked at them.

They heard a loud sound and saw the spaceship near one of the platform. Hercules mouth opened when he saw how big it was.

"That's not the most impressive one. You never were in the Ark," Bumblebee said. "It's much more bigger than this one. This one is the Requiem. It's one is a transportation ship while the Ark was a military one. There's around 250 Cybertronians in there."

That impressed Hercules as the ship docked. They waited for a while and the door opened. They watched Cybertronians starting to come out and Ultra Magnus walked near the door.

The first one who came out was an autobot with red plates covering his body. His chestplate was orange with a yellow flame on it. At the center of the flame, a red autobot insignia was on it.

He looked at Ultra Magnus and nodded with a smile.

"Ultra Magnus, long time," he told him.

"Hot Rod," Ultra Magnus replied with a small smile.

"I'm Rodimus now," the other one replied. Rodimus looked at Cybertron. He looked at Ultra Magnus and said: "It's good to be finally home."

"You're right my friend," Ultra Magnus said.

Ultra Magnus saw cybertronian starting to come out of the ship. Most of them were either neutral or Autobot. He didn't notice any decepticon.

"I thought there were decepticons with you," Ultra Magnus said.

"It's the case but...They will come out last. With the way...It was safer for them to be isolate," Rodimus said.

Ultra Magnus vented: "It will take a long time before the scars of the civil war finally subside."

"True," Rodimus said. "So. Is Optimus really offline?"

"Yes. He brought Cybertron back and died after the battle against Unicron," Ultra Magnus explained briefly. Rodimus looked at his friend confused: "I'll explain everything later."

Rodimus looked at the autobot: "You have a nice crew under your command. I only recognised Bulkhead and Wheeljack among the Wreckers. Where are the others?"

"We split up. I met them again near the end of the war," Ultra Magnus said.

Rodimus noticed the Insecticon among the rank. His smile disappeared and looked at Ultra Magnus: "What is he doing here?"

Ultra Magnus knew it was about the Insecticon. Rodimus never met Knock Out and the vehicon wasn't a problem for him. "He's an autobot."

Rodimus looked at Hercules and saw the insignia: "I'm curious to hear how an Insecticon become an autobot."

Rodimus and Ultra Magnus looked at those who walked out of the ship when they heard:

"Point that away from him!"

Ultra Magnus knew it was Arcee. He turned around and saw around ten neutrals and six autobots pointing their blaster at the Insecticon. Tek, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead stood in front of Hercules. The rest of the passengers of the Requiem stood behind the aggressors and saw the Insecticon, but didn't draw their weapons.

Hercules remained passive while Rodimus and Ultra Magnus joined them.

"What is going on here?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Put those blasters away now!" Rodimus asked.

The autobots under Rodimus command looked at their leader and complied while the neutrals didn't.

"What are you doing?! He's an autobot!" Ultra Magnus asked more aggressively.

"That thing?!" a neutral replied. "This disgusting thing should be offline."

"A good Insecticon is an offline Insecticon. They aren't even created by the Allspark in the first place!" Another neutral shouted.

Hercules dropped his helm when he heard them.

"Don't you dare say that about him," Tek shouted. "He's a nice Insecticon and my friend. Who wouldn't want to cuddle him?"

"This monstrosity?! No way! Why does he have an autobot Insignia?!" a neutral shouted.

"He's one of us. He proved himself to be trustworthy," Ultra Magnus answered.

"I'm sure it waiting to eat use likes scrapheads!" a neutral shouted.

"Everyone calm down and put your blaster away! We are not here to shoot against each other's!" Rodimus shouted.

The neutrals grunted and pulled their blasters away.

Hercules remained passive, but his head dropped even more, showing those words hurt his spark.

"Ratchet, take Hercules back to base. It will be for the best," Ultra Magnus said.

"-What did he do?-" Ratchet asked.

"Nothing. Cybertronians wanted to offline him because he was an Insecticon," Ultra Magnus replied.

"-I'll open the bridge now,-" Ratchet replied.

The bridge opened: Hercules took it with Arcee and Tek behind him.

When the bridge closed, Ultra Magnus vented as Bumblebee walked by his side: "This is not good."

"If they are ready to shoot an Insecticon at first sight, what will they do if they found out that Insecticons are currently living in Kaon?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Rodimus looked at them and said: "This is only going to get worse. A few of the neutrals who threatened the Insecticon originally came from Kaon."

Ultra Magnus closed his optics and said: "It only took a few minutes and we already have a catastrophe that could end up in a major conflict."

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the second chapter.

Next chapter: Hercules Hang On.

For the polls to vote if Hercules and Arcee develop a romantic relationship in the next sequel or just great friend, you only have to vote in my profile and after this story, the result will decide it.


	3. Chapter 3: Hercules Hang On

AC: Hello everyone. Took a while to do it, but I had a writerblock.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hercules Hang On**

Hercules passed near Ratchet without saying anything and just walked somewhere else. Ratchet saw this and stood in the way of Arcee and Tek.

"What happened out there?" Ratchet asked. He looked at Arcee and Tek and waited for an answer. They resumed what happened with more details and Ratchet nodded. "This is bad. I was sure Hercules did something, but...just being there. Even for me, all they said is way overboard. I'm sure he's destroyed right now."

"I know. He may not completely build his confidence after last time. It isn't that long. I'm going to talk to him," Arcee said.

"I'm coming-" Tek was cut by Ratchet.

"Maybe it would best if you let Arcee try first. He just walked away and didn't talk to both of you after this. He might turn you away Tek, but since Arcee is his queen, he won't."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come to you once he feels better," Arcee told him.

Tek nodded. Arcee turned around and searched for Hercules.

"Ratchet...I never said anything about it, but...I didn't take it well when I learned that Hercules tried to commit suicide because of me," Tek said dropping his helm. He looked at Ratchet and waited for an answer.

"I was surprised that this clumsy Insecticon would try to do it. I wasn't sure about it first, but I think he doesn't forget his mistakes easily. He's a tough Insecticon, but I'm not sure he's that tough right now," Ratchet said.

"I just hope he won't return to his suicidal state," Tek commented.

"He won't," Ratchet said.

Tek vented, relief about Ratchet replied. He knew Ratchet wasn't the type to lie about it.

* * *

Arcee searched for Hercules and wondered if he walked to a place he felt safe or comfortable. She tried to search in her room and once it opened, she didn't see him. She thought about his second best place when he heard pede steps behind her. She turned around and saw Hercules with two energon cubes.

"Sorry my queen. I came after you and not before," Hercules said.

"Good. I won't have to search for you," Arcee vented.

They entered in her room. Hercules sat on Arcee's berth with once energon cube on each of his lap. Arcee sat by his side.

"Here. I brought one for you my queen," Hercules said.

"Thanks," Arcee replied. She checked the energon cube Hercules offered: "You didn't confuse regular energon with highgrade right?"

"No. I didn't. I don't want to be overenergize by highgrade. I saw myself in a video when I was overenergize and...It was awkward," Hercules said when he remembered he said that he loved Arcee. He wasn't sure how he meant it anyway.

They both took a sip of their energon cube and said nothing for a few minutes. Hercules closed his optic and vented. Arcee watched him and he seemed sad and a little irritated.

"I'm sorry I caused trouble my qu- Arcee," Hercules said with a sad voice. "I really tried to be perfect."

"You are not at fault here Hercules," Arcee started before patting the flank plate of the Insecticon. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's...It's the fact that your kind killed a lot of them during the war and they cannot forgive you that easily. You cannot feel guilty over the rest of your kind actions. They were obeying Megatron's orders."

"I know. One time I'm glad to be considered not good enough to be in the war. I didn't offline any Cybertronian by attacking them. I was always defending myself when I offline another Cybertronian," Hercules replied with a small smile.

"That's good for you," Arcee replied.

They both took another sip of their energon cube. Arcee was worried that Hercules just took sip of his energon cube. Hercules put his energon cube on the berth and stood up. He moved his claw on his arf and started scratching it loudly.

"Awww! It was inching so much," Hercules said relief when his arf wasn't itching anymore. He then sat back on the berth and picked back his energon cube.

Arcee watched his faceplate and saw the Insecticon wasn't feeling that much better. His irritation was gone and only sadness remained.

"It's not only that. They also said something that is true. I am not created by the Allspark my queen. I am not. I just realised then that if an Insecticon is offline...Where is our spark going?" Hercules asked.

"I thought you already thought about it," Arcee said.

"I never thought about anything important except doing my mission and...Been online," Hercules replied. "I never mind how I was created until I heard that neutral said that as if I was a monstrosity. I know I was created by Shockwave, but I never saw myself as a monster. I also didn't see myself as different and I still don't. I'm an autobot, but it hurts."

Hercules and Arcee took another sip of energon.

"Hercules...This is going to be a difficult fight. You will have to find a way to gain their trust and/or forgive your kind. It will be hard and extremely long for that. The autobots will be by your side, Tek and me too. As for the Allspark...If you want the answer, we should have to find a way to ask Primus himself for answers. If you want to know my opinion, I think you have a real spark. Just looking at who you are and what you do, I really believe you are one of us Hercules. They cannot know you or understand you like us," Arcee said honestly to Hercules.

Hercules looked at his queen and didn't say anything for a while. They both took another sip of energon.

"My q- Arcee. Thank you. I know it's going to be hard," Hercules replied. He drank the rest of the energon and put the cube at the back of the berth. "I know this...Will happen often. It worried me when I thought about the other Insecticons my queen. If it's that bad against me, what would they do when they know there's a Hive under Kaon? They don't consider us really online. They won't care if an Insecticon is offline," Hercules finished.

Arcee finished her energon cube and said: "We will have to change their mind Hercules."

Hercules looked at his queen and remained quiet for a while. He put his fang on his jaw plate and thought about it. He vented when nothing appeared in his processor: "I have no idea how to change their mind my- Arcee. I have no idea."

"Do not worry. We will help you find something. You will have to start by proving them that they are wrong about you," Arcee said putting her servo on his shoulder plate.

Hercules nodded before he turned at the direction of his queen and grabbed her in his metallic arm and hugged her against his chest plate: "Thank you my queen. I feel better once again."

Arcee didn't reply. She simply hugged back the big Insecticon. Hercules smiled and released his queen. They sat there and said nothing. They silently thought about everything.

Hercules eventually stood up and said: "I'm going to see my friend. I'm sure Tek is worried about me."

"I'm sure he is," Arcee replied as Hercules walked out of her quarter. Arcee vented lightly when she thought about what happened: "I hope Hercules won't end up trying to offline himself again. Although, I'm not really worried about that."

Hercules didn't have to walk for long before he heard a cheerful shout: "Hercules!"

Hercules turned around and Tek jumped against him and hugged the Insecticon.

"I'm alright," Hercules said.

"I'm so glad you are fine buddy! Don't listen to those mean cybertronian. They don't know what they are talking about," Tek replied joyfully. He patted the shoulder of the Insecticon.

"Don't worry," Hercules replied. He smiled and added: "I'm not going to let them get in my processor. I know I have you, my queen and the other autobots. I'm not alone and I won't offline myself."

"That's good. Most of us are worried about you. You are our friends Hercules," Tek said as he let go of the Insecticon.

Hercules closed his optic for a few seconds before finally replying: "I know. This is my home. I won't forget it."

"That's good to know buddy!" Tek joyfully said lightly punching the chest plate of Hercules.

"Haha. I know," Hercules chuckled. He lost his smile and looked down.

"What is it?" Tek asked.

"I was wondering...What will happen to the Insecticon of Kaon. If they treated me that way, what about them?" Hercules asked.

Tek looked at Hercules and nodded: "I really don't know."

Hercules raised his head and said: "I'm going to see them. I have to talk with Titan," Hercules walked at the direction of the ground bridge.

"Wait for me!" Tek shouted.

Hercules stopped and Tek smashed against Hercules back.

"No! It's too dangerous. You almost joined the Allspark last time," Hercules replied.

"I won't let you go there alone buddy! I don't want you to join the Allspark either!" Tek shouted.

Hercules vented and said: "Alright. Promise me you won't take a hit for me. Because I'm tougher than you."

"Can't promise it buddy," Tek replied.

"...Good enough," Hercules said defeated.

They walked at the direction of the groundbridge and passed at the other side.

* * *

AC: Here's the chapter 3.

Chapter 4: Tension rising.


	4. Chapter 4: Tension rising

Chapter 4 finally out. I had a writer block and ended this afternoon for an inspired ending of this chapter. I put an antagonist and it helped.

**Chapter 4: Tension rising**

Hercules and Tek walked out of the ground bridge and they were near the home in Kaon city.

"Hercules...Did you warn Arcee about it?" Tek asked curiously.

"No. I don't need to tell her what I am doing right now," Hercules said. "It's also safer if she's not here."

"Okay," Tek replied.

Hercules looked down in the hole and transformed into his beetles form. Tek climbed on his back and the Insecticon flew down. He reached the bottom without any trouble and transformed back into his biped form once Tek wasn't on his back.

"Hello! Titan! This is Hercules! I need to speak to you right now!" Hercules shouted.

The down heard loud Insecticon screaming and giant footstep coming at them. Hercules stood still, but he put himself in front of Tek just in case there was a surprise attack. He saw that the one coming at him was Titan with the other Insecticons. Hercules calmed down when he didn't see Shellshock.

"I can hear you very well Hercules. What are you doing here? Do you intent to join the hive?" Titan asked. Hercules nodded negatively. Titan chuckled and said: "I am not surprise by your answer. You are completely loyal to Arcee."

"Yes Titan. I will always follow her, but I'm not here for that. I have some bad news to report. It's nothing for now, but soon it will be problematic," Hercules said.

The Insecticons spoke loudly with each other's until Titan raised his servo. The giant Insecticon obtained the silence.

"What will soon be problematic?" Titan asked.

Hercules looked in the optic of Titan and said: "Today was the day cybertronian started to come back on Cybertron."

"We know that, we saw one ship passing over us. It's not really quiet," an Insecticon replied.

"If you are worried about us, something happened?" Titan asked.

"Yes. A few cybertronians said some bad things about you," Tek started.

"What did they say?" Titan grunted.

"They said that you were..." Tek hesitated.

"Go on. None of them will attack you. I know you aren't thinking that," Titan said.

"...Monsters," Tek finished.

The Insecticons used their usual scream when they heard the insult, but none of them physically showed their anger against the vehicon. Titan was the only one who remained calm. He crossed his arm plates.

"Titan. They also tried to offline me because I'm an Insecticon," Hercules said. He silently gave a sign to Tek. Tek knew his friend wanted to say nothing else than that.

"Those spam of Unicron," Titan grunted. His optic shined more than usual. He hit his servo with his other one and calmed down.

"My friends protect me. Insecticons elsewhere must have offline a lot of them," Hercules said.

"Maybe. But did you try to attack them?" Titan asked.

"No," Hercules replied. He was about to say something else when a loud sound resonate over them. The Insecticons and Tek raised their head.

"What is that?" Tek asked.

"I hope it's not trouble," Hecules said.

"Something must have landed," Titan said.

The group said nothing and heard pedestep resonating over them. They heard a few sound. They were too deep to hear anything, but they knew cybertronian were talking.

"-Hercules. This is Arcee. Where are you?-"

"Arcee. I am with the other Insecticons right now," Hercules replied.

"-Good. Listen; there are neutrals and ex-decepticons that landed near Kaon city. Ultra Magnus is with them and he is trying to explain why they can't reclaim the land. The other cybertronian aren't listening to anything he is saying.-"

"They are here?" Hercules said surprised.

"What is it?" Titan asked.

"-You should tell the Insecticons to remain discreet right now. It's best that we have no further trouble,-" Arcee warned.

Hercules said nothing for a few seconds: "Understood." Hercules ended the communication.

"What is it?" Titan asked again.

"It wasss Arcee who communicate with me. She said that neutrals and ex-decepticons were over us. Ultra Magnus is trying to convince them that they cannot claim Kaon, but it's not working. She also suggests that you remain discreet," Hercules said.

Titan optic dimmer and was thoughtful. He looked at Hercules and said: "I will talk to them. They have to know it is our territory now."

"The situation is already bad and-" Hercules was cut.

"They need to have this information's right in their processor," Titan replied. He looked in the air and added: "This is **our home now. **Not theirs. No matter what, we cannot move anymore even if we want too."

Hercules twitched his helm until he understood what he meant.

"What does he mean by that Hercules?" Tek asked curiously and also a little worried about the intentions of Titan.

"Since you know more of Earth words, it's egg. The Insecticons already laid eggs for new Insecticons forming in them. Once it happened, the Insecticons will destroy any intruders that moved to close to them. We are in a safe zone here, so we aren't in trouble, but for those they mistrust, they will be aggressive and protective. It's in our programming," Hercules replied.

"True. They deserve a warning, because our reactions will be justified if it turns very badly. Insecticons! Stay here and guard the entrance," Titan said before transforming into his giant Titan beetle form and flew in the air.

"You shouldn't- Scrap," Hercules said before transforming into his beetle form. Tek climbed on him and they followed Titan. "Titan! You should let this in the hands of Ultra Magnus. He's capable of it."

"Even if he is, they won't back down. They are ready to offline you Hercules, even with Ultra Magnus protection. Do not worry, I won't attack them," Titan calmly said.

"But-" Hercules was cut.

"You won't change my processor Hercules," Titan replied calmly.

Despite his calm voice, Hercules felt some irritation in his voice box.

"You should let him do what he thinks it's right Hercules. You cannot do anything," Tek told him.

"...Fine," Hercules finally said.

They reached the top and saw ten cybertronian talking to Ultra Magnus. It was clear Ultra Magnus had trouble talking with them and one of them was louder than the others. It was clear by his actions and his movements. He was dominating over the others.

That Cybertronian had crimson red paintjob on his massive body. He was a little taller and larger than Ultra Magnus, making him imposing. He had large arms and legs plus chest plate of that color. He looked at Ultra Magnus with his two blue optics and on his shoulder had two pipes on them that looked like cannons. He often showed his fist as he spoke with Ultra Magnus.

"What do you mean we cannot claim Kaon back?!" he shouted at Ultra Magnus.

"I already told you that Kaon is already claimed by those who lived there before you return. They were there since the end of the war," Ultra Magnus replied lightly annoyed by his constant complaining.

"Who's idiot that claims this place?! I want to talk with him right now!" he shouted back. He pushed Ultra Magnus and threatened him.

"Mechanoid! You will calm down now!" Ultra Magnus shouted at him.

"I won't calm down! I don't know who the disgusting thief is, but I'll show him what I think of that! I was an important member of Kaon and I was there before him!" Mechanoid shouted furiously.

"Ratchet, I need-" Ultra Magnus was interrupted.

"You want to talk to the one who lives in Kaon. I'm right here!" Titan shouted.

Titan landed on the ground in his biped form and stood up with all his size. The cybertronians took a step back except Mechanoid.

"This bug is the possessor of Kaon! **My place!**" Mechanoid shouted. He turned his arm into a cannon and aimed at the faceplate of Titan. "Get out of here bug or I'll exterminate you!"

"Put your weapons down now!" Ultra Magnus shouted.

"Don't acts like an idiot!" Tek shouted jumped from Hercules back and landed by the side of Titan.

Hercules transformed into his biped form and landed by Tek side.

"You won't hurt him," Hercules said.

"You again," Mechanoid said with a grin. He pointed his cannon at him: "Didn't you have enough after what we told you?"

"You are just saying things that are wrong!" Hercules shouted back at Mechanoid.

"Mechanoid is it?" Titan asked. He appeared calm except for his servo, twitching and seemed ready to punch Mechanoid.

"Yes it is bug. Remember my name because I'll be the one to exterminate the remaining Insecticon of Cybertron," Mechanoid said.

"You won't do that! The war is over and the Insecticons doesn't deserve to be exterminated! Hercules is the living proof that they can be trusted. Killing them is not how we can create peace on Cybertron!" Ultra Magnus shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Mechanoid shouted. "Insecticons aren't welcome on Kaon and neither on the rest of Cybertron. Just live on another planet bugs or we will offline all of you."

"Insolent cybertronian!" Titan shouted before calming down. "Mechanoid. We won't move from Kaon. This is out home and we deserve it. We lived with starvation when we have little energon, I watched my kind died around me. We didn't cause the destruction of Cybertron Mechanoid. You cybertronian did!"

"Says a bug that wasn't created by the Allspark. You don't deserve to be online! Primus don't and will never care about you, so we shouldn't care about Insecticons. You are just Scraphead waiting to eat anything like processorless monster! When you are offline, you just disappear to the nothingness you rightfully belong!" Mechanoid shouted.

The other cybertronian shouted in agreement. Titan heard what he said and looked at Hercules.

"So this is something you didn't tell us," Titan said calmly at Hercules before glaring at Mechanoid: "I SHOULD TEAR YOUR SPARK FOR SAYING THAT! WE ARE INSECTICONS AND PROUD TO BE! WE MIGHT BE CREATED AS WEAPONS, BUT WE AREN'T! WE ARE ONLINE AND WANT TO LIVE IN OUR HIVE HERE! THIS IS OUR HOME! YOU ABANDON IT! I CAME HERE TO WARN YOU THAT IF YOU TRY ANYTHING! WE WILL OFFLINE YOU! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY! ASK HERCULES! OH! HURT ANY INSECTICONS I'LL HURT A CYBERTRONIAN! WE ARE ONLINE, MAYBE NOT BY THE ALLSPARK, BUT OUR SPARK IS REAL!" Titan screamed at Mechanoid.

Mechanoid crossed the gaze of the Insecticons and couldn't say anything back. He feared Titan and backed away.

"Ultra Magnus. Thank you for defending us and the autobot for protecting Hercules," Titan calmly said.

Titan turned around and jumped down back in the hole and returned to the Hive.

Mechanoid recovered and aimed Hercules.

"You will be first!" Mechanoid shouted.

Hercules saw Tek ready to move in front of him. In Hercules processor, he saw Tek getting shot once again, just like when he was shot by Shellshock.

"NOT AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN!" Hercules screamed turning his arm into a cannon form and fired at the chest plate of Mechanoid.

Mechanoid felt on his backplate and grunted in pain.

"You monster!" another cybertronian shouted.

"Mechanoid! You are under arrest for threatening an autobot!" Ultra Magnus shouted. He told Ratchet what happened.

The Ground Bridge opened and autobots came with Rodimus. They put stasis-cuff and dragged Mechanoid with them.

"You can't do that! He was aggressed by this monster," one cybertronian shouted.

"He pointed his cannon at Hercules," Ultra Magnus said.

"That's not what we saw," another one replied.

"I saw it too you liar!" Tek shouted.

"It's nine against two," a third one said.

Hercules looked at them and saw their hatred in their optics. They immediately lied about the situation and felt like they were aiming for his spark. Hercules didn't let that affecting him when he remembered what his queen said and his friend said.

"Lie all you want, spam of Unicron. Abuse the system and maybe this time, you will destroy Cybertron once and for all," Hercules replied.

He walked at the direction of the Ground Bridge before Tek followed him. He passed near Ultra Magnus who whispered: "I'm sorry Hercules. But this situation will force us to let him out soon."

"I know Ultra Magnus. Come later. I will explain why Titan was more aggressive," Hercules said.

Hercules walked in the bridge with Tek behind him. Ultra Magnus escorted the Cybertronian back to the ship with the autobots.

"Things are getting worse right now because of this Mechanoid," Ultra Magnus whispered.

"I know they are lying Ultra Magnus. We have to keep a close optic on them," Rodimus said.

"Rodimus...We are going to do something about this. Insecticons deserve to live. Titan could offline them, but gave them only a warning not matter how enraged he was. Hercules shot to defend himself only, not to attack them," Ultra Magnus said.

"When the new system will be created?" Rodimus asked.

"Yes That's the moment: When we will define what a Cybertronian is," Ultra Magnus said.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter 4. I didn't know how to end the second half of the chapter.

Thanks for the vote right now. Remember to vote on the profile right now between love or strong friendship between Arcee and Hercules.


End file.
